Winter Crush
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: Norway hurts Denmark and Denmark runs out into the snow. Norway goes after him. Sucky summary, just please read this. ONE-SHOT.


"Hey, Norge!" The Annoying voice of the Blond Danish male pierced the silence in the silver haired country's house. "What do you want, Denmark!" The Norwegian country shouted at the former Viking, walking out of the kitchen and staring at Denmark. Piercing cold, blue eyes meeting those Warm, friendly azure pools. The smile on Denmark's face grew large as he caught glance of his crush. A light blush began to creep onto the larger male's cheeks.

"Do you love me?" The question caught Norway by surprise. He glared at the eager male who was squirming like an excited puppy waiting impatiently for his answer. He looked as if he was going to fall off the black sofa that he was perched on. Norway walked behind Denmark and grabbed him by the fabric hanging around his neck, strangling him with the newfound noose known as a tie.

"ACK! Augh... augh…" Norway pulled at the piece of cloth around the Danish man's neck, causing it to tighten and choke him. Only when Denmark's face turned blue did he let go of the noose and glare at the larger country. Before Norway could pull on his newfound weapon, the larger country quickly took off the tie and shifted away from the angry Norway who decided to sit on the other cushion of the couch. "What was that for?" Denmark lightly pouted at Norway. Norway just glared at the taller country. "You can be so childish. Go home. I don't want you here." The smaller country's words stung the taller Nordic country like he was just shot in the chest with a bullet. The cute puppy like pout quickly dissolved from Denmark's face and was replaced with a look of disappointment and hurt. Denmark got off the couch and walked towards the door. Norway's eyes followed the Dane's sluggish foot steps and watched him leave.

The door closed behind Denmark with a silent click. Peace was finally restored in the house of the young Nordic country. A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart but he ignored it. Getting up from the couch, he silently walked to the kitchen to finish what he was recently doing. Washing one dish after another began to get boring after a few minutes. Norway's thoughts began to wander to Denmark for the fourth time since the incident in the living room. He could remember the light blush that was painted on his cheeks and the sadness that overtook his handsome features and the cute blush… 'Wait…Did I just think that! He is not attractive in the slightest way!' Norway began to scrub harder, as if trying to wash away his thoughts about the other Nordic country.' Well, he is a little.' The Norwegian paused for a moment and stopped mercilessly cleaning the poor plate in his slender hands. 'No, what am I saying! I could never like ANYONE that is like that man!' Once again, he began to brutally clean the already cleaned plate. A sigh left his slender pink lips. He put the clean dishes in the cupboard and walked out to the small library at the end of the hall in the small house. He walked into the dark room, turned the light switch on, grabbed a random book and plopped himself down on the small chair in the middle of the room and began to read.

The tall Danish man walked the streets alone. 'What did I do? All I did is ask a simple question…' The sad Dane walked a little farther to his unknown destination. Each step he took, took him farther from him. He couldn't help it. He loved the cute little Nordic. However, it seemed he didn't love him back. With that thought a frown began to tug at his solemn face once more. "What am I going to do? I bet he hates me now." Denmark took a large hand and lightly slapped himself. He stopped walking and looked up at the beautiful night sky. He wrapped his trench coat tighter to his body and trudged forward through the cold weather. "Maybe I should just give up on him. He clearly doesn't like me." He muttered softly to himself, feeling his heart break slowly at every thought of the smaller male.

Norway had fallen asleep in his sanctuary of literature. "Den…mark…" the familiar name of a certain Nordic country softly escaped his lips.

There he was, walking with the taller man, Norway's hand intertwined with Denmark's. Seeing that big goofy grin again made him feel eternal bliss. Norway stood on his tip-toes and kissed his cheek. His spiky hair tickled his nose and his cheeks. Norway felt content and happy being by the Dane. He felt complete. Denmark bent down to him. His face inching closer and closer to the Norwegian till their lips connected. The kiss was sweet and pleasant. He loved the sensation that Denmark left on his body. Then, things became cold. Denmark's warmth had disappeared and he felt alone. Norway opened his eyes to see nothing but blackness. He tried to scream the Danes name, as if it would bring him back. But nothing passed his lips. Not a sound. It was cold, dark, and silent.

Soon, reality came back. Norway's eyes slowly opened once more to the world. He was breathing deeply. The small country wiped the sweat off his forehead and scanned his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in his library again. He looked at the book on his lap and placed it on the coffee table near the chair. "I don't like him," the Norwegian sighed. "But, why do I keep thinking about him?" He questioned the silence in the room. "Maybe a little walk will clear my thoughts. Then, I can stop thinking about that that idiot." Norway growled once again to thin air while walking to his room to grab a coat and his oh so famous sailor hat. Norway walked silently through the snow laced street. The silence was tugging at the memory of his dream. Then on sudden impulse, just like his dream, "Denmark!" The small Nordic shouted his unrealized crush's name. It took a few seconds for the Norwegian to process what he had just done. When he realized whose name he had just called, he looked down and blushed. He kept his head down and walked silently through the beautiful scenery.

Denmark stopped walking and took another glace towards the stars. He stared in solemn awe at the white ornaments that gently decorated the blackness of the night. His eyes glanced at the porcelain stars for a few more seconds then looked out to the frosty park that he came across. The Dane slowly walked towards the swing set and sat on it, lightly swinging himself. Memories began to sweep over him. _A small Norwegian boy and Danish boy sat on a swing set, hands connected and laughing at the joy that surrounded their Friendship._

A warm substance plopped onto his skin in droplets. The Dane looked down to his hand to see the liquid. His fingers snaked to the corners of his eyes, only do discover the source of the liquid. More tears began to fall from the azure orbs. He buried his face in his hands to muffle his sobs. He felt so helpless and broken. "Damn it…" He cursed at his outbreak of his emotion.

The Norwegian began to think about the Dane. 'I wonder if he went home. Probably at the bar.' He grew a little annoyed at the thought of his friend appearing at his door drunk. "I wonder if I should go to the park for a bit," He questioned the atmosphere, getting no reply. He silently walked towards his destination. He smiled at the beautiful scenery. The trees were gently frosted with snow. The street lamps lighted the snow covered ground, making it look like it was glistening. And the man hunched over in a sorrowful manner on the swing set…wait. What? Norway took a double take on the last detail he noticed. The small man observed the scene and quickly realized who it was. The guilt came back and stabbed him harder this time. The Norwegian hesitated a bit but finally decided to walk towards the weeping Dane.

A hand slightly brushed the taller male's shoulder and caressed it gently. He looked up from his hands. Before him stood his beautiful Norwegian crush, looking at him with concerned eyes and a pink blush tinting the color in his face. "Norge?" Denmark tried to get up but didn't move. He was stunned to see his friend and crush to see him in such a weakened state. When he gained realization of what was happening, He tried to get up and run but the hand became firm and held him in place. "I'm not letting you leave this time." The Norwegian let go of his shoulder and sat on the swing next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "N-Norge!" Denmark leapt off the swing and held the smaller man tightly. The action surprised him, but he hugged back. "I-I love you." He whispered into Norway's neck. The Nordic was blushing furiously, eyes the size of dinner plates. His wide eyes looked to the blond Dane who was embracing him. Just like the dream, their faces inched closer and their lips met in a delicate kiss. He felt butterflies in his stomach and felt the same feelings he had in his dream. "I love you, too." He confessed as he finally realized what the feelings building inside of him were. The Dane broke the kiss and looked up at him with a surprised look on his face. "Re-really?" The smaller Nordic nodded as the blush on his face grew brighter. The Danish man's face softened and a gentle smile broke onto his face. The tears began to fall from his eyes again. Norway lifted onto his toes and kissed his tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into the taller blonds ears. They shared one more kiss and got up. Come on lets go. And with that, the two new lovers walked back to Norway's house.

-END! I'm sorry if it kinda sucks! Please leave reviews if you liked it or not! Thanks for reading this crap.


End file.
